In Darkness
by Hi5totheface
Summary: Kenny McCormic (AKA: Mysterion) has always had a thirst for danger. It's probably because he dies all of the time but never really "dies". But...this time he went way over his head and is seeking the help from a friend. Kebe (Kenny/Bebe) M for some pretty heavy violence and swearing.
1. The Journey Begins

**So...I wrote this on another website. So if you see it there, that's me. I decided to try my luck and see how you guys like it. I don't own South Park, if that wasn't obvious already. Please, comment. I love comments.**

I stumbled down the empty street, the moon just barely illuminating the area around me. My eyes burned as trickles of hot blood slid down my face. I shouldn't have gone on that mission, but the thrill was too hard to resist.

14 hours ago: I sat on the bench in the police station, shifting positions for the fiftieth time. I swear, those benches were designed to make you as uncomfortable as possible. I pulled on the handcuff connecting my wrist to the bench. It dug into my wrist leaving red marks in my skin. I overheard some of the cops that were standing in a group. Their shirts were wrinkled and stained with coffee and their eyes had dark bags under them.

"Why can't we get these guys?"

"I don't know...they just keep...evading us."

"If we don't get them, it'll be our ass's on the line!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"We do have an anonymous tip that's saying they will be meeting at the abandoned warehouse out of town to make the deal-"

"GOD DAMN IT! We can't risk sending in a group, those drug dealers are armed and have already proven that they can slaugh-"

"McCormick!" An officer shouted as he slammed a phone down and walked over to me. He unlocked my handcuff and, with a stiff hand, grabbed me from under the arm and pulled me off the bench.

"You've been bailed out...again." He said, pushing me into the lobby and slamming the door. I looked around and noticed a good friend standing there, his arms crossed and a look of disappointment on his face.

"H-hey Stan! Thanks...again." I said walking over to him. He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. He pinched the bridge of his nose, like he had been known to do in the past.

"What did you do THIS time?"

"I got caught shoplifting." He glared at me and I put my hands up in defense.

"It wasn't for me, it was for my family! My ass of a dad spent all of his money on drugs."

"Well...at least it was for your family this time." He said walking me home. He was telling me about how breaking the law isn't the way I should live my life. But I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about the conversation that the cops were talking about. My thirst for danger was overwhelming and I had to get involved.

I clenched my side in pain as an open wound bled onto my hand. I couldn't keep this up, I needed to stop. I couldn't make it home, or to the hospital. Besides, even if I could make it, I wouldn't be able to pay the hospital bill. I looked around in the deep night and saw a familiar house. She was probably asleep, but hopefully, she would help.

I hobbled into her yard, and looked up at her window. There was a small tree that reached up right to her window sill, it wasn't very tall, but the branches by her house were just strong enough for me to stand on.

I reached a shaking and extremely bloody hand up for a branch. Using all of my strength I hoisted myself up into the tree, a bloody hand print staining the branch. I slowly crawled up the tree until I reached the window. Sliding across the branch, I dug my fingers under the window and pushed it open.

**So...it wasn't a very long chapter. But I still hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Save Me

**If you don't know, I love the Kebe ship. Those blondes were meant for each other. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

I awoke to the noise of my window opening. I opened one eye, looking at the window across my room. A hooded figure stood at my window silhouetted in the moonlight. I scooted to the edge of my bed, and silently reached down under my bed for my softball bat. I gripped it tightly as the figure shifted. I noticed a question mark symbol and realized who it was. It was the masked vigilante "mysterion", but I hadn't seen him in years. I thought he was retired. I let go of the bat as he took a step closer to my bed.

"M-Mysterion?" I whispered, sitting up slightly in my bed. He limped over to me. He was injured badly. With a shaking hand, he reached up and ripped off a blood stained mask and dropping it on the floor.

"Bebe...help me. Please." He whispered. I looked up at his face. It was bruised and bloody, but I knew those blue eyes anywhere.

"Kenny? You're Mysterion?" I asked, pulling off the covers and standing up. I stood directly in front of him, looking deep into his blue eyes, that seemed to plead for help.

"I've messed up Bebe. I was way over my head." His voice cracked, and his whole body was shaking. I directed him into my bathroom, turning on the light, and sitting him on the floor. I sat down in front of him, pulling off his cloak and t-shirt. A bullet hole was in his right arm and a large wound was left on his left side. I gasped and cupped my hand over my mouth.

"Oh my god...Kenny...what the hell were you doing?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't understand why they were, we had never been very good friends. But seeing him on my bathroom floor, bleeding and injured, my feelings welled up. He reached a shaking hand up and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"I-I can't tell you right now. I promise I will. Just...not now. But please...you're the only one who can help me." He choked out. I nodded, wiping away the remaining tears. I crawled over to sink and opened up the cabinet beneath it. Digging through the supplies underneath it, I pulled out a first aid kit. My mother, being the trophy wife she was, stocked our house with that shit all the time. With shaking hands I started the water in the bath tub with warm water.

It filled up slightly, but I didn't put Kenny in it. I sat him on the edge and dropped a sponge into the warm water. I began to lightly scrub the blood from his neck and shoulder, lightly cleaning over the bullet wound. I stared at it and gasped as I saw the bullet fragments still in it.

"K-Kenny...the bullet...it's still in your arm."

"Yeah...I saw it*cough*...I think it's only in big pieces though. Do you think you can take them out?" I blinked at him, I wasn't trained to do this.

"I...I can try..." I said, laying him down and pulling a pair of tweezers out of the box. After cleaning them, I leaned over Kenny and stared into the wound. I held my arm as steady as I could as I lowered the tweezers into the hole. I placed an arm firmly on his shoulder and my knee on his lower arm to keep him still. As I began to pull a fragment out, he flailed his legs around and clenched his teeth. He didn't scream in agony, but he made pained moans as I dropped the piece onto the floor. I continued to take out the pieces, six in total, Kenny took it pretty well. I mean, he was having a bullet being pulled out of his arm, piece by piece.

"Th-Thanks Bebe." He whispered as I dropped the tweezers on the floor and he sat up. He stared at me for a few moments. It was an awkward silence that I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked him looking into the tub.

"It's nothing..." He said, looking back down. I shook off the strange look and wrapped his arm in gauze and bandages. I wrapped it tightly and it seemed that the bleeding had slowed down.

I picked up the sponge again, ringing it out, and continuing to clean his dirt and blood covered chest. I moved up to his face, cupping his cheek in my hand. His expression was distant and his eyes seemed as I'd they weren't focussing on anything. I frowned at this, not wanting him to be so distant. I wanted him to talk to me. I couldn't explain why, but I wanted him to open up and allow me to know him.

I looked up at his hair. It was sticking out in every direction, but part of it was stuck to his face by a mixture of sweat and blood. His hair wasn't its usual golden color. It was covered in ash and blood that made it look an almost brown dirty blonde. I ran the warm water in the bath and leaned him under him, lightly stroking my fingers through his tangled hair until all of the blood and dirt came out. I cleaned off the cut that was on his forehead. It wasn't deep but it seemed to bleed as if it was.

"Mm" he moaned as I placed an ointment on his forehead before placing a bandage on it. After I had cleaned him, he weakly stood up and grabbed his clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked, grabbing his wrist. He looked at me, before turning to me and taking a step closer. He was significantly taller than me and had to look down at me. His jaw was firm as I held his wrist tighter.

"Wh-What did you do?" I asked quietly, not sure what his reaction would be. He seemed to tense up and I immediately regretted the question. He took a deep sigh and ran a large hand through his wet hair.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked. I didn't say anything in response. I simply nodded, starring at his chest as I waited. He sighed again and loosened up and dropped his other arm to his side.

"Is there somewhere we can sit?" He asked me. "Like...other than your bathroom floor?" I drained the tub and put the supplies away before exiting into my room. I turned off the light and closed the bathroom door behind me. We sat on my bed, the faint light of my lamp just barely illuminating my room. He sat down stiffly and took a deep breath.


	3. Stay With Me

**Sadly, this is the last chapter. But I think you will love it. Cute as...well...I can't think of anything right now. I'm typing this late at night. Just think of something really, really cute!**

We sat down on her bed, I took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. I told her about the police department and the conversation the cops were having.

"So...once I got home, I rummaged through my closet until I found my old Mysterion costume. It was pretty obvious that it wasn't going to fit, so I had to make a new one. It wasn't hard or anything, as you can see." I said gesturing to the cloak and shirt laying on her floor.

"I was stupid...I didn't have a plan or anything. But...my thirst for danger was too overwhelming. I arrived at the location early, thinking I could surprise them by stepping out of the shadows or something. Lame right?" I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. Bebe placed a hand on my arm and looked at me with kind eyes. Something I wasn't very used to.

"Yeah...so when I got there, the exchange was in progress. I was already there so there was no going back. I hid in the shadows, undetected. I mean...apparently not completely undetected, because out of no where I felt something hard hit me on the side of the head. I would've blacked out but I was moving when I got hit...so I was reeling back and I looked all over for what could've hit me. I noticed a large guy, like 6'7" or something, and full of muscles. He had hit me with the back of the gun in his hand." Bebe gripped my arm tighter as if it was happening at that moment and I was currently in danger.

"'Who the hell are you?' He shouted at me, pointing his automatic at me. I started blinking rapidly as blood trickled down my head from the spot he had hit me. I didn't say anything and was about to run when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned slowly and saw that there were about seven guys, all aiming guns at me. In a quick effort to escape, I jumped over an empty crate, but not fast enough. One of the guys planted this sucker in my arm." I stated patting the bandage lightly.

"I began running for an exit, bullets flying in my direction. One skimmed me, but the sheer pain caused me to tumble to the ground. I tried to get up, but was immediately slammed to the ground by a strong foot on my back. 'So...you thought you could spy on us, huh?' Someone said in a raspy voice. I couldn't tell who it was because I was still pinned down. But I felt a tug on my hood, that pulled me to my feet, almost choking me. A older man was standing in front of me his face twisted into a deep scowl." I attempted to make the face to lighten the mood, but Bebe's expression of worry didn't change.

"'You think you're tough shit don't you?' He said, pressing his finger hard on the cut to my forehead. 'You're just a fucking pansy to us you piece of shit.' He sent a solid punch straight into my gut, knocking the air out of me. The punches kept coming no matter how hard I tried to escape. He had his men restrain me and the man took a step back, before reaching for his belt and pulling out a pistol and aiming it at my head." Bebe gasped and held her free hand over her mouth. Her eyes were watery and I knew she would start crying. In an attempt to stop her I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Don't worry. My stories not over yet...as he aimed his gun at me, I felt my heart rate quicken and I closed my eyes ready to bite the bullet. But instead, I heard a noise I never thought would be more beautiful. It was a police siren. My eyes shot open as one of them let go of me and they all ran off, cursing under their breaths. Realizing I was just given my chance, I dashed to the shadows and left as fast as I could. And...then I came here." I said, letting go of her.

"Why did you choose to come here?" I sat there for a minute. Why did I choose to go to Bebe? I had passed multiple friends houses as I had stumbled down the road.

"I don't know." I responded. "Something just told me to, I guess." I shrugged, standing up and picking up the articles on the floor. I turned around and began to walk to the window before I heard the bed squeak and felt a pressure around my waist. Bebe was holding me tightly, her forehead pressed against my upper back.

"Bebe?" Was all I could choke out. She tangled her fingers together, locking her place around me.

"You can't do this. You can't just live your life, not caring about death." I felt her grip tighten as tears fell from her cheeks and onto my back.

"That's where you're wrong." She seemed to be taken a back by this, and loosened her grip. I turned around, her arms still around my waist. I cupped her face in my hand and outlined her cheek with my thumb.

"I care about dying. I don't just care...I'm frightened! I've experienced death so many times that the pain of it all is burned into my memory. But...I realized this...I can't live my life in a bubble. I have to be able to accept what happens." She sniffed and wiped away her tears. The moonlight shone on her perfectly, shining off her beautiful blonde hair and making her look like an angel. Off instinct, I leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"K-Kenny-" I cut her off by placing another kiss on her, this one stronger. She kissed me back as she snaked her hands up and around my neck. My hands rested on the small of her back as I pulled her closer. We were separated by the noise of sirens in the distance.

"Shit!" I mumbled as I grabbed my things and walked to the open window. I stuck my head out the window before I felt a gentle touch on my side.

"Kenny...don't go." She said, her voice just barely a whisper. I looked back at her and saw the sadness and pain she must've been feeling. I let out a sigh and gave her a small smile. We laid down on her bed and she curled up into me. I placed my arm around her, and pulled the blonde girl close to me. She smiled and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and began tracing the outline of her cheek with my tb again.

As I looked at her, I realized that she looked like an angel again. A sight I didn't want to forget. I closed my eyes and nuzzled in closer to her, listening to her breathing as it became steady. I fell asleep listening to her breathing. I knew I would be extremely sore when I woke up, but holding her like that...was a feeling that I didn't want to end.

**Kinda short, but cute ending right? ... Right? Always love your comments!**


End file.
